1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element and an optical module which make it possible to prevent any returning light defect.
2. Background Art
In optical modules used for optical communication, a semiconductor light-receiving element that monitors an amount of light emitted from a semiconductor light-emitting element such as a laser diode is disposed opposed to the back of the semiconductor light-emitting element (e.g., see paragraph 0007 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-36615).